1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toe nail clippers, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved remotely actuated toe nail clipper particularly adapted for use by individuals who have difficulty reaching their toe nails with conventional forms of toe nail clippers. Many older individuals, overweight individuals and physically disabled individuals have extreme difficulty in trimming their toe nails with conventinal forms of toe nail clippers. In fact, many individuals find it entirely impossible to trim their toe nails with these conventional devices and are forced to seek assistance in trimming their toe nails. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a toe nail clipper with a mechanism for enabling remote actuation, thus allowing individuals to trim their toe nails without extreme bending or stooping. In a second embodiment of the present invention, a telescope enables individuals with poor eyesight to have a clear view of their toe nails during a trimming operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of toe nail clippers are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a toe nail clipper is to be found in U.S. Design Pat No. 156,233, which issued to A. Henkel on Nov. 29, 1949. This patent discloses a conventional form of leaf spring type toe nail clipper. U.S. Design Pat. No. 192,590, which issued to N. Leopoldi on Apr. 10, 1962, discloses a leaf spring type nail clipper which has a generally circular configuration. U.S. Design Pat. No. 195,614, which issued to J. Sacko on July 2, 1963, discloses a conventional leaf spring type nail clipper having a generally oval built-up finger gripping surface. U.S. Design Pat. No. 209,942, which issued to W. Berry on Jan. 16, 1968, disclosed a nail clipper which has plier type handles which are actuated by an elongated attached lever. U.S. design Pat. No. 242,959, which issued to T. Saito on Jan. 4, 1977, discloses a leaf spring type nail clipper in an elongated generally cylindrical housing. U.S. Design Pat. No. 286,091, which issued to L. Hill on Oct. 7, 1986, discloses a leaf spring type nail clipper with elongated, generally transversely extending handles.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a remotely actuated toe nail clipper adapted for use by individuals who cannot bend or stoop over. Additionally, none of these prior art nail clippers provide a remotely actuated toe nail clipper which utilizes a scissor mechanism to reciprocate an axially movable plunger to actuate a leaf spring type toe nail clipper. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices, includes the provision of a telescope in conjunction with a solenoid remote actuated toe nail clipper to enable individuals who cannot bend or stoop over to conveniently trim their toe nails without assistance. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of toe nail clippers, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such toe nail clippers, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.